Pain, Lies, Heartbreak
by HippiePrincess324
Summary: "Dont go getting any crazy ideas about us, Scott." "Wouldn't dream of it, Davis." At the end of the day, they're the only ones who fully understand each other and that's all that really matters. Brathan.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hey everyone! I am back with another story. I know this idea has been a touch overplayed but I figure that my shot is just as good as anyone's. First off you need to know that this story takes place in season one, but not really. Basically, Haley and Nathan are in the season two stage of their relationship where she leaves to go on tour. They never got married. However, Brooke and Lucas and Peyton are still in the season one stage of their love triangle. You'll be less confused when you see how I fit it all together and made it semi work. My other story Every Avenue That Leads to You sort of got side tracked as I began working on this one. I have grown quite attached to this story, and I really need you guys to like it. I think it's pretty good, and I hope you do too. Please review. Please! I'm begging you.

**Summary:** Nathan Scott gets left behind and Brooke Davis gets betrayed. When comforting turns into dancing which turns into more than that they decide to test the theory 'Friends with Benefits'. Can anything ever really be that simple? They'll be sure to tell you when they find out.

***

Brooke Davis is shattered when she finds out her best friend Peyton Sawyer and boyfriend Lucas Scott have been sneaking around behind her back. So shattered she finds herself running to Nathan Scott, her recently ex boyfriends half brother and full enemy for comfort because she knows he'll understand. But, what she doesn't know is he understands more than she even knows.

You see Nathan Scott has also been shattered.

Nathan Scott the basketball star of the Tree Hill Ravens has just been burned by a tutor who a few hours ago left on a rock tour. When Brooke comes along looking like a hot mess but with a whole bunch of ideas on how to get over their broken hearts he's all for it. After a wild night of dancing and drinking they end up sleeping together and don't regret doing so in the morning. Nathan and Brooke decide sleeping together with no romantic attachments is all either of them needed and are both pleased with the decision.

But as scandal arises, and secrets unfold it appears there's more to this tale than meets the eye because not everyone's so pleased about Tree Hill High's new sort of couple. Welcome to Tree Hill where gossip rules and new drama is just around the corner. Stay tuned for a story of boy meets girl, girl dates boy's half brother, girl becomes good friends with boy's latest girlfriend, boy and girl sleep together after being broken hearted, and boy and girl realize that there is no such thing as no attachments.

Watch as a couple unravels, a story unfolds, and two people discover that maybe just maybe there's a person out there for everyone.


	2. On Love, In Sadness

**AN:** This is the first chapter. Read, review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Summary:** Nathan Scott gets left behind and Brooke Davis gets betrayed. When comforting turns into dancing which turns into more than that they decide to test the theory 'Friends with Benefits'. Can anything ever really be that simple? They'll be sure to tell you when they find out.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't make them up. Come on. If I did, this would be how the show went.

***

Pain. That was all she felt, all she was capable of feeling.

Then there was the loneliness. It tugged at her heart, flashed across her brain receptively so she would never forget. Never forget she was completely alone.

She thought back to the good old days, when she slept with guys she had no attachment to and woke up the next day with a huge smile on her face. Back to the days when she could waltz through life with her kick ass body and killer smile as she charmed hottie into buying her presents, drinks and a smattering of other things that always delighted her more when they were received from a good looking male.

Face it, everything's better received from a good-looking male.

Lucas Scott, he was different. He wrote her love notes, challenged her mind, made her read books, and kissed her like ... Like he cared. Not like all the others who wanted one thing and one thing only.

And it sure as hell wasn't her heart.

Then there was her backstabbing bitch of a best friend Peyton Sawyer who had until approximately three hours had been her most trusted companion. Peyton had valiantly defended her time and time again against vicious names like slut and whore, and with her kickass attitude had always beaten them down. She was stubborn and cynical, but a steadfast and loyal counterpart. Peyton had known her before she had curves, and knew how to showcase her assets. Before make up, boys, well there may have never been a time without boys in her life but before she had actually kissed one, and the pressures of being a teenager. Presently, Peyton could look past her status, expensive clothes, and loads of hot boyfriends to see the somewhat decent person she knew she could be.

If Brooke Davis needed someone to lean on, six hours ago she would have tossed a coin to decide whether to call Lucas or Peyton. They were both her favorite people in the world, both able to see her, really her not the slutty party girl she usually portrayed, and help her with whatever she needed. They were her boyfriend, the first real one she had ever had, and the only guy she ever gave a shit about, and her best friend, the only one she'd ever had. And about six hours ago Brooke Davis found out they had been sneaking around behind her back.

The boyfriend and the best friend, such a rotten cliché.

Brooke was on her bed staring at the nothingness on her ceiling and wishing she could go back. To just a few weeks ago, when Peyton had been her best friend and Lucas had been her boyfriend and they had been two very separate yet significant people in her life. She missed what could now be considered as the good old days.

Brooke peeled herself off her bed, a white-hot fury beginning to simmer in the bottom of her stomach. Why should I-pretend-I'm-A-Good-Guy-But-Am-Really-An-Ass and Blondie bitch ruin her life? Why should the good for nothing heartbreakers get the satisfaction of destroying Brooke Penelope Davis? She was rich, hot, and captain of the cheerleading squad. What the hell were Luke and Peyton? Two tortured, twisted, messed up people who deserve nothing more than to drown in their own self-loathing and worthlessness.

Changing into a short denim miniskirt and cleavage intensifying red top she charged out of her house with a destination set clearly in her mind.

Pain. That was all he could feel. Pain. Haley James the first girl who ever really gave a shit. Haley James the first girl he had ever been with that he ever, really gave a shit about. That rainy night he stole her virginity after she laughingly shot down his offer of marriage. "This is forever right here. We don't need jeweler to make it official," She had said looking up at him with this look like she meant the words coming from her mouth.

But she didn't, because here they were two months later and she had left him to go on tour without him, but with fucking Chris Keller a self-worshipping rock star who would bail on Haley the minute the sweat dried on their post sex buzzed bodies.

He didn't fucking need this.

He was Nathan Scott for Christ's sake. He was hot, rich, and basketball team captain. And who was Haley? A nobody tutor nerd until Nathan had come along and upped her status. Suddenly, she was Tree Hill High's latest princess up in the ranks beside Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, two of their finest. Who did she have to thank for the sleepovers with the most popular girls in school, the parties she would have never been invited to if not for him, and the coveted seat in the center table at lunch? Him, fucking him who went out thinking he found love and ended up with shit.

His phone rang buzzing on the polished wood surface of his coffee table. Sighing and not bothering to check the caller ID, he answered. "What do you want?" He barked, sure whomever it was he really didn't want to talk to them. "Where are you?" Came the equally sharp reply from a sexily husky female voice he recognized immediately. "Beach house. Why?" He asked, some but certainly not all of his previous anger gone. "I'll be there in five," Brooke Davis declared, almost warily before clicking off.

Brooke Davis, Brooke Davis. Sexy, alluring, and able to keep up with him drinking wise. Last time he checked she was dating his brother, who he didn't particularly like, and she wasn't talking to him. Nathan and Brooke had been friends forever, but ever since she started dating his enemy the friendship had faded which could possibly be his fault. He had called her a slut, quite loudly, in the middle of the hallway but only because he was pissed she chose his least favorite male to sleep with. They had always been close in the way that they cared about each other without really admitting it, and Nathan believed he had every right to be angry. Then there was Haley who was Lucas's best friend and thought they should just bury the hatchet.

Psh. Like that would ever happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by the angry stomps of high heels as the door open and then slammed shut. Before he could even muster a greeting Brooke Davis in all her glory was beside him picking up the open bottle of scotch before him and taking a large swig.

"Hello to you too," Nathan muttered cocking an eyebrow. "Did you know?" She demanded angrily. "Know what?" Nathan asked somewhat bewildered. "About Brother Boy and Blonde Slut sleeping together behind my fucking back," Brooke yelled taking another swig of the scotch this time a marginally larger one before getting up and beginning to pace. "I mean how could I be so fucking stupid? It was all there! They're probably in some kind of suicide cult where you plan the date of your death or something else so dark and depressingly twisted it suits them so fucking perfectly," Brooke ranted. Nathan, because he was a guy and she was a girl, had to admire her short skirt and how good her legs looked in it and her extremely low shirt that showed off the tits his teammates always raved about in the locker room. She was a hottie, that Brooke Davis, probably the hottest.

"My half shithead of a brother is a bastard, literally, and as for Peyton she's way too into her little drawings and crappy music. I give them a week," Nathan declared wanting to make this girl feel just a little better. She stopped walking and looked at him for the first time since she barged into his beach house. "Why were you drinking scotch?" Brooke demanded looking at him with just the smallest twinge of worry in her hazel eyes. "Haley left. With Chris," Nathan said bitterly, knowing there was no point in lying. She studied him for a few more seconds before her face lit up just a tiny bit.

"Let's go clubbing," She exclaimed and he was out of the door, being tugged along before he could even form the words to protest.

Three hours later, the two returned to the beach house with less energy, tired muscles, and slurred words mixed with giggles for speech. Nate's arm was slung around the sexy brunette who was falling all over herself.

Drunk was a mild term for what they were.

"So Mr. Scott you just won States and nearly killed your brother with the basketball. How does it feel?" Brooke slurred. "Well, I'm glad he's not dead and that I won! I won!" Nathan exclaimed, getting into the game as he picked Brooke up and swung her around. "Nathan," She squealed drunk on happiness and well alcohol. "You're hot Davis," Nathan blurted setting her down but leaving his arms around her. Brooke inhaled. He called her hot, not pretty. Nathan Scott knew what he wanted, quick meaningless sex that neither would mention in the morning. He wasn't going to masquerade his intentions with cute words, tattoos, and pretending he gave a shit. He didn't give a shit, and for now that was all Brooke needed.

"You are too Scott," Brooke giggled leaning in a little bit closer. Nathan grinned. "I'm going to kiss you Davis," Nathan declared but he hesitated right before her lips. "And I'm going to let you Scott," Brooke murmured pulling his face to hers.


	3. Liar, Liar

**A/N: **So this hasn't been updated in what? Forever? Yeah, I know. But, I adore this story and hope it gets some interest. I am still going to regularly update my other story as well. So please r&r.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill in any way, shape or form.

*******

**  
and all I see in you  
is another mistake right over my shoulder  
now I see who you are**

_NeverShoutNever!_

*******

Brooke opened her eyes groggily. The sun was pouring in from the windows, and there was an incessant buzzing in her ear. A heavy arm was draped over her bare stomach, and she distinctly heard the sound of male snoring. Yet, the muscles on the arm were smaller than the muscles of Lucas which she had grown used to. She wondered if maybe his coma had made him stronger or something, just as the person beside her let out a particularly loud snore.

Brooke gasped, and shot up in the bed just as the décor started to pull itself together in her mind.

She wasn't with Lucas. She was, unless she was very much mistaken, in Nathan Scott's beach house bedroom. The same bedroom where she had drunken sex with him _a whole year ago. _She was better than that. Better than drunken sex with best friend's ex boyfriend while she herself had a boyfriend. She was a changed Brooke. Or she had been.

She fell back against the bed, allowing the night's events to sweep over her. The pain returned, the nagging ache of betrayal, and suddenly she felt less horrible about sleeping with Nathan. If she slipped out now, they could pretend this never happened. Just another secret kept between friends.

Brooke slipped out of bed, replacing her body with a pillow so Nathan wouldn't be disturbed, and grabbed her clothes off the floor. She was lucky she changed before she went over to Peyton's to bitch her out the previous night, or she would have had to dash back home before heading off to school. Brooke made her way to the bathroom mindlessly; knowing her way around all the Scott estates almost as well as she knew her way around Peyton's. Nathan and she had been childhood best friends before she met Peyton, constantly dumped at either one of their houses to 'play' while their parents indulged in wine and gossip. Her mother still nagged her about not 'settling down with that lovely Scott boy' to this day. In a perfect world, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott would have wound up together.

Eying herself in the bathroom mirror, she was ashamed to notice she looked like a mess. Her wavy brown hair was mussed in the way that only happened when one has indulged in loud, passionate sex. Since it was obvious she wasn't screwing Lucas last night, a shower would definitely be needed if she was going to go to school today. She turned on the water and took off the clothes she just had on, hoping the sound of the shower didn't wake her sleeping friend.

Nathan woke up and looked around, wondering why the hell he was cuddling a pillow and where the hell was Haley. He smelled female perfume on his sheets, but it was sexier than Haley's was, more seductive. Actually, to be quite honest it smelled a hell of a lot like the type Brooke wore.

Nathan rubbed his eyes, realizing he must be going insane. He couldn't remember last night, which was uncommon since he had stopped partying since he started dating Haley. He spied a red bra on the ground, which looked far sexier than anything Haley would ever wear, and a shocking realization took hold of his mind.

He had sex with Brooke Davis.

Even with a slightly disoriented mind, he would recognize the after effect of sex with Brooke. She was a clawer, and he could feel the red marks she left on his back. Plus, if he really thought back to last night he could distinctly remember the raspy moans that were unmistakably Brooke. It all came together in flashes, Haley leaving for Chris, Brooke coming over, the club and the hot sex. Brooke was the best he ever had, besides Haley which was different because that was making love, and he was wondering how he got so lucky to manage a repeat performance. Especially since he had avoided her ever since she had started dating his brother.

Nathan crawled out of bed and headed to the shower, which he could hear running. Brooke had probably tried to sneak out, before realizing her hair was a 'sex mess' as she playfully called it when her glossy hair had grown ruffled from sex. It was an inside joke, one of many, dating back to before she backstabbed him by dating Lucas. He had been more hurt then he cared to admit, no one likes to see their hot best friend coming on to their arch rival. Then he had taken Haley, fallen in love with her, and cared less what the hell Brooke was up to. Haley was so different from anyone he had ever been with, and he loved her for it.

Now she was gone, and his heart felt a little like it was broken.

He snuck into the bathroom and grinned, as he realized Brooke was singing a cheesy pop song as she showered. Not being able to help himself when a very naked, very distracting Brooke Davis was naked he undressed and pushed open the curtain. "Nathan," She shrieked as he just laughed at her. "Maroon 5, really?" He murmured, his lips drifting down to meet hers. "Don't hate on Maroon 5," She warned him, pulling the curtain closed and giggling as he pressed her up against the shower wall.

Nothing was better than morning sex between two broken hearted friends was there?

*******

"Is that Brooke and Nathan?" Bevin Mirsky gaped, from the cheerleading table in the center of the quad. Nathan's posse of dimwitted jocks aka Tim Smith, and Johnny 'Vegas' Morris eyed them curiously. "They haven't talked lately," Ashley Carmichael, a cheerleader sitting beside Bevin, piped up. "Ever since Brooke started dating trailer trash," Teresa Moon laughed from the other side of Bevin. "I thought Lucas was cool now," Bevin knit her eyebrows curiously. Teresa, Ashley, Tim, and Vegas scoffed.

Brooke and Nathan were indeed strolling towards them, laughing. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans she had found in his closet that she had left there ages ago and a navy blue top that probably belonged to his mom. There was also a chance it was Peyton's, but she was really hoping it wasn't because that would spell awkward in bright, glaring letters.

"You didn't hear?" Teresa asked suddenly eying the couple to judge their distance. Assured they had a few minutes before they descended upon them, she lowered her voice. "I guess Brooke found out that Lucas has been cheating on her," Teresa informed them. "With Haley! I knew it," Ashley rolled her eyes. "But Haley was with Nathan. And they seemed really in love and stuff," Tim interjected, displaying an abnormal amount of wisdom for someone so stupid. Teresa rolled her eyes. "No, with _Peyton_," She informed them, just as Brooke and Nathan came within hearing range.

They were oblivious however, and sat down acting like nothing was amiss. "What's the gossip? Besides loser boy and fauxdilocks sneaking around behind my back," Brooke rolled her eyes, using a blasé tone. Nathan's hand rested on her knee under the table in a silent show of support as a smirk lighted his face. "And tutor girl hopping on a bus to chase her dreams with an egotistical maniac," Nathan chuckled. "I didn't know you even knew the word egotistical," Brooke giggled, swatting him playfully. Their friends collectively dropped their jaws, god smacked. Before this weekend Brooke couldn't be seen anywhere without tearing up at the mention of Lucas's name and urging everyone to pray he was alright, and Nathan had been all mushy around tutor girl, acting like he was reformed or something. Oh, and Brooke and Nathan hadn't been able to stand in the same relative proximity of each other without sending a scathing look in the other's direction. Now Brooke and Nathan were best friends, Haley was gone, Luke had cheated on Brooke with her best friend and neither of them gave a crap?

Everything was seriously fucked up.

*******

"Brooke-" Peyton began, as Brooke opened her locker. Peyton was standing beside her longtime best friend's locker, and had been for the past twenty minutes, trying to figure out the best way to apologize. She had attempted to justify everything to herself, but it had proved impossible. She was wrong, and she should have never allowed Lucas's probing gaze and hero complex to affect her so deeply. Brooke usually got everything so effortlessly and he had just been another guy to her. Until Peyton saw the tears in Brooke's eyes the previous night and knew instantly he was more than just some guy and she was a rotten person. But, Brooke carried on with grabbing her books, acting as if no one had spoken. Because in her mind, no one had.

No one worth listening to anyways.

"Oh, look who it is Tree Hill's newest slut," Nathan jeered coming to stand behind Brooke as if they were still best friends or something. Peyton was Brooke's best friend and she knew for a fact they hadn't talked in months. Lucas was pissed at Haley for dating Nathan, Brooke was on his side because Nathan had always been a pretty shitty friend to hers anyways, and even if she wasn't Nathan was pissed at her for dating his arch nemesis when they were supposed to be friends. Now Lucas cheats on Brooke and they're best friends again? And where the hell was Haley?

Suddenly, Peyton noticed that something was different about Nathan. Ever since him and Haley had fallen in love, he was less of an ass and more of an actual person. He lost his cocky swagger, and stopped saying his normal asshole remarks. Peyton had liked this change. He smiled at her in the halls, instead of yelling nasty things like he used to. He no longer mocked younger, less cool students and practically stopped hanging out with Vegas and Tim. They were devastated; their king was clearly 'reformed' and way less fun in their opinion. Yet, today he was back to wearing his old smirk, throwing jabs at her, and walking around like he owned the world.

Where the hell was Haley?

"Let's go to class," Brooke chirped at Nathan, closing her locker and strolling away. Peyton leaned against the now vacant locker and sighed, pushing all thoughts from the new old Nathan in the back of her head. Brooke and her were true best friends, the kind that takes years of sleepovers, boyfriends, secrets, absentee parents and clashes over what was 'good' music to prefect. Peyton knew Brooke like the back of her hand, knew her secrets, her fears, and the way she secretly wished her parents cared no matter what she said. But Peyton had to go and screw it all up over petty jealously because her best friend was happy?

Peyton had always gotten the guy, for keeps. Brooke always got whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted but never for more than a night. She kept them occupied, made them laugh, but in the end they always left in the morning. She was irresistible, but too no strings attached to really settle down with any of her many suitors. Peyton on the other hand, had a long term relationship since freshman year. She was the boring, girlfriend who was in love whereas Brooke was the fun, single girl that never got anything more than one night stands. Then when Lucas came along and he wanted her, not Brooke it was refreshing. She wasn't stupid she saw the way Nathan looked at Brooke sometimes. He would have dated her just as easily back in freshman year if he wasn't convinced she would have turned him down. But there Peyton was, being chased by the guy Brooke was chasing while simultaneously listening to Nathan plead to have her back, and it all sort of went to her head. It was thrilling hooking up with Luke, doing something so very wrong. Plus, he got her. He put a hand on her leg, his blue eyes looked into her green ones and straight to her heart. She fell for him a long time ago, but Brooke had taken him swept him up with her sexy perfume and leopard bra before Peyton could say, "I made a mistake! I want everything with you too!"

Then Brooke was happy, Peyton was miserable. Brooke was dating someone for once and falling in love, and the whole thing made Peyton miserable. She had wanted broody boy first. She knew his music, he understood her, and Brooke would never get him the way she did. The sense of entitlement almost kept the guilt at bay. As much as she resisted him, she wanted him more than anything. In the moments where she had him, when he was kissing _her_, telling her he wanted _her_, she would think of Brooke and feel so wretched she wouldn't be able to breathe. She was being crushed by her own guilt. When Brooke find out, the guilt exploded and she was empty and broken and never wanted to see Lucas again. Brooke hadn't deserved what she had done. No one deserved what she had done.

Looking at Brooke's retreating form, all Peyton wanted was to take it back.

*******

"You look like shit," Rachel Gattina observed from the bathroom mirror beside Brooke as she fixed her glossy lip gloss. Rachel Gattina had waltzed into Tree Hill High shortly after Brooke and Lucas got together, attempted to steal him and her cheering squad away before gradually becoming just a constant pain in Brooke's nicely toned ass. So when Brooke had walked into the senior girl bathrooms, the nicest in the school that Brooke frequently 'accidentally used' (_Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Turner! I really thought they were the regular bathrooms_), she had been less than pleased to see the bitchy redhead standing by the mirror touching up her make up. Knowing Rachel, she was nursing a major hangover and trying to remember who the hell she slept with last night.

"Whatever Gattina," Brooke scoffed, rolling her eyes not in the mood to cat fight with Rachel. Rachel's eyes widen a little in surprise. Brooke never refused a chance to be a bitch. Plus, the cheer captain did really look like hell. She wasn't wearing make up, and her clothes seemed very much like they weren't hers. Rachel was a knack on these type of things, it was important to know if someone has or has not been home after the previous night. And judging by the looks at the normally put together Brooke Davis, she had not been home.

"Seriously Davis, you look like hell and you just shot down a perfectly good opportunity to insult me. Something's not right with you. Not only are you wearing random ass clothes that make you look like more of frumpy ass bitch than usual, but your eyes are all sad and shit. What did you slip the good girl act and reveal your true whore to Lucas by cheating on him?" Rachel waggled her eyebrows, her eyes alive with the prospect. She had been waiting for this moment. Brooke Davis wasn't a good girl, and watching her pretend to be was getting really sickening. Rachel and Brooke were too of kind, but until Brooke admitted she was every bit as much of a bitch as Rachel she was a total bore. I mean she had only seen snippets of party Brooke when Lucas wasn't around, but she had heard the stories. Now that Brooke sounded like someone Rachel could be friends with, which was a great honor since Rachel didn't really do friends.

"For your information, the good girl wasn't an act it was me," Brooke insisted. Even until the bitter end she would keep lying. She hadn't changed for Lucas. She didn't adapt her ways for a guy. She wasn't that type of girl. She had changed for herself. She didn't even mind the fact that she hadn't gone out in weeks, seriously she didn't care. She wasn't admitting how good it felt to go to a club last night. That was her dirty little secret, the fact that maybe Rachel was right she hadn't changed.

"Whatever you say. You're a slut, a bitch and your biggest thrill is partying while intoxicated. You just like to act like you're better than all of it," Rachel rolled her eyes; closing the compact she had been using and tossing it into her limited edition Prada bag. Brooke glared at the fiery redhead. "Ever thought that maybe I am better than that? Better than you?" Brooke inquired with a smirk. It was a proper face off, the type that made Brooke's blood boil, and her wits race to outsmart her toughest opponent. The kind that made her happy in some twisted way, because tearing people down while simultaneously fielding off their attacks had always given her a thrill. The kind that Lucas had always discouraged.

It just made fighting with Rachel feel so much better.

"You probably are. The difference between you and me is I don't give a shit," Rachel chuckled, brushing past Brooke to stride out the door. "He cheated on me," Brooke called after her, for a reason unknown to her. Maybe because Rachel's words were hitting her in all the right places. She was a party girl, she liked to get drink and she missed hooking up with random guys. She missed the life where she was lonely and disposable, because at least there she didn't have a heart that was breakable. Maybe because Rachel was so like her, and she was tired of denying it.

The reason she hated Rachel was because was Rachel was exactly like her, and it scared the hell out of her.

Rachel paused, and turned around. Her eyes had no sympathy or concern. Instead there was a mischievous gleam that looked a little like victory. "He didn't deserve you anyways," Rachel declared her words sincere. Brooke smiled a tiny smile, the first since the 'incident' that she hadn't forced a smile or smiled in the company of anyone who wasn't Nathan. Rachel smiled back, and a little something that smelled like a new friendship formed in that tiny bathroom.

"Welcome back to the Dark Side Davis," Rachel grinned, before sashaying out the door. Brooke grinned. Being a good girl was highly overrated.

**Reviews would be nice**


	4. Heroes Get Remembered, Legends Never Die

**A/N: Hi, I didn't write OTH.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, One Tree Hill is not mine.

**Oh, something tells me  
I'm never gone live this one down  
But I'll try  
I'm gonna need a quick hand,  
A sharp eye, a smooth talker  
Just to play this one out to the very end.**

_Four Years Strong_

When Lucas Scott returned to Tree Hill High three days after the fateful day when he had broken the golden party girl's heart, nothing was like it was before. Besides the fact that he had been out three weeks prior, so new couples had formed, new friendships had developed, old ones had ended, he was back to being shunned. The basketball players were once again ignoring his existence, and his tentative peace treaty with Nathan was clearly over. There was no Brooke flouncing up to his locker with that sexy little smirk of hers, wringing her arms around his neck and kissing him hello. Instead she was breezing past him on her way to the quad in the morning without even a passing glance.

Not like he blamed her. He had royally fucked things up.

She took a seat at the center table, laughing and gossiping as if she wasn't upset by anything. He didn't know what he had expected. He certainly hadn't wanted her to be upset or devastated, but he was expecting at least an iota of sadness. He wasn't expecting her just to pretend they had never been together. It was masochistic and stupid to think that, because Brooke had never done anything that was expected of her but it was how his mind had conjured up the scene regardless.

The next thing he wasn't expecting was Nathan Scott. Swaggering by his locker and sneering at him just like he had before he started dating his best friend. "Like the welcome wagon? We tried to throw a party. But no one likes you so it was kind of hard to find people to go," Nathan sneered, causing Lucas to flinch. Nathan hadn't been a jackass since him and Haley started dating. What was he doing defending Brooke's honor? Last he heard, Nathan had ditched Brooke the minute he found out she was double crossing him with Luke. What the hell right did he have to judge Luke?

Before Lucas could throw out a biting retort, Brooke's hand was on Nathan's arm her hazel eyes purposely not looking in her ex boyfriend's direction. "It's not worth it," She warned him, but Nathan was too busy glaring at Lucas. He couldn't punch Chris for hurting him because he was on some bus in the middle of nowhere seducing his maybe ex girlfriend, but he sure as hell could punch Lucas for hurting Brooke because he was right in front of him. "Put some ice on it Nate, seriously," Brooke urged, her grip on his arm tightening. His head snapped to look at her pleading face, and he sighed, uncoiling his fist. He turned and walked away without another glance, Brooke chained to his side. Luke heard them murmuring quietly, but his mind was still repeating Brooke's words over and over again, trying to remember where he heard them before. Then it clicked.

The party at Nate's house a few months back, Brooke in the red dress and manipulating smile daring Peyton and him to kiss. Nathan in that polo and glare, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Put some ice on it, Brooke." He didn't know why it was significant, why that episode had even flashed through his head. It was the night when Peyton had rejected him, when he had realized that his perfect girl wasn't in love with him. He had asked her for everything, she had turned him down. Part of him had been glad that had happened, because if it hadn't he wouldn't have met Brooke. He didn't regret anything, besides the end, and she used to be the thing that made him happiest. Until Peyton whirled back into his life with big, green eyes filled with tears that just begged him to save her. That musty hotel room combined with her perfume and that sad look made him powerless, and he was kissing her, forgetting about Brooke and her smiles, caught up in the moment and everything that was so very Peyton and how this was the moment he had always been waiting for … And then it just wasn't right as his necklace caught in those blonde curls and he realized just how stupid it all was. This wasn't their moment, their moment had passed and he stepped out of the motel that morning determined to forget about Peyton Sawyer.

Then Lucas realized he couldn't. Peyton was the one, the girl he had always loved, the one he always would love. It wasn't fair to Brooke for her to be a replacement. Brooke could be someone's everything, just not his. He tried explaining this to Peyton, but she was hell bent on being loyal. She didn't understand the damage was done, there was no going back. She was going to go through her life pretending it had never happened, pretending she didn't care. She was unable to, and until webcams, and car accidents had ruined everything he was sure they were going to be together. Maybe if he found her and just explained …

His eyes scanned over the groups of students milling about in the North Carolina sunshine, none of them anxious for the bell to ring signaling the beginning of class. Peyton wasn't hard to find, for one she was alone and for another she had a head of messy blonde curls recognizable anywhere. Her face was determinedly focused on her sketch pad, where her hand was drawing angry black marks all over the page. As Lucas approached he realized she wasn't even drawing anything, it was just a page filled with random heavy black lines that held no meaning except that Peyton was in a worse mood than usual. He took the seat across from her and was ready to ask her all sorts of questions ranging from how she had been to why she hadn't called to why Nathan was defending Brooke to where was Haley, but everything flew from his mind as the angry green eyes looked up to stare coldly into his.

"What are you drawing?" He blurted as she rolled her eyes. "Brooke's not going to talk to me again. I fucked everything up with your help. Screw off loser," She spat, abruptly getting up from the table and grabbing her sketch pad before huffing off into the distance. Lucas stared off at her retreating form, not noticing a certain brunette female smirking at his misfortunate from her seat at the center of the quad.

"Nate, we really should get back to class," Brooke giggled as Nathan's hand slipped under the hem of her purple tank top. "Shut it Davis," Nathan grinned, his lips brushing against that sensitive spot on her neck causing her to emit a breathy moan and effectively shutting off her protests. "When have you cared about class anyways?" Nate chuckled, as her hands slid off his shirt expertly. It was almost unnerving to be with someone who simply got her. Nathan had been her childhood best friend, grew up with a family who didn't care about him, and his life experiences mirrored her own. It was so easy to be with him, in whatever way they were together, simply because he wasn't expecting anything more than what she was. They had both been off dating people who were forcing them to be better, forcing them to be the best versions of themselves. Brooke had started reading literature; Nathan had begun to study on a nightly basis. They had done their homework, improved their grades, and practically stopped partying. In the end, all the hard work at being better members of society had been wasted on people who had thrown them away for other people.

Now they were letting off steam, by getting drunk and having wild sex with no regard to anything but how good it felt to be bad again.

"I never have," She laughed quietly, realizing she had never hooked up with someone in a closet who was so damn good at sex in small spaces. Another cool thing about Nathan was that he was just as experienced as she was. He was the only guy where she didn't have to relinquish control; she had to fight for it. She and Luke had ventured here a few times once, but always being the one in charge had grown exhausting. Lucas had tried his best to keep up with her, but he was no match for Brooke Davis. Unlike Nate, who was her perfect match sex-wise.

Her legs wrapped around him and her fingers scratched at his bare back as she dug her head into his collar bone to keep herself quiet. His hands were bruising tight around her lower back, but she didn't complain. It all just felt too damn good. After it was over, she unwrapped her legs and practically fell against him trying to catch her breath. "You're not half bad Scott," She commented drily, as he laughed brushing a shiny lock of hair behind her ear. "I always knew you'd have to be good at something," Nate winked causing her to swat him playfully.

"Where were you guys?" Bevin asked brightly, when Brooke and Nathan slid into their respective seats at the center table of the quad a few minutes after leaving the closet. They had managed to only skip a period, and make it back in time for lunch an amazing feat for Nate who tended to draw out their excursions for as long as possible. "I was at the nurse," Brooke replied easily, the lie falling from her lips effortlessly. Brooke had grown up in a household where it was better to lie than cause problems with the truth, so she had mastered the art of deception before she learned how to walk. And Nathan and her having sex in closet would cause many problems neither were apt to deal with, so telling the truth really wasn't an option. Their 'sexcapades' were a private matter, something they even didn't discuss between themselves. "Meeting with coach," Nate grinned, thinking on his feet. He hadn't even lied to Haley, but had lied to Peyton on a regular basis during their joke of a relationship. Brooke remembered a particular instance of watching him emerge from a closet with a pretty girl behind him giggling before hopping off to tell Peyton he had been getting extra help with his chemistry professor. Brooke had to control herself to keep from laughing, since Nathan hadn't even taken chemistry that year.

Bevin, and the rest of the gang nodded their acceptance to the lies before returning to their previous topic of conversation. "So what would you all do if I said I have a fantastic idea for tonight?" Brooke chirped, interrupting their previous topic that had just been restarted. Of course no one minded, their attention focused on Brooke almost immediately. Ever since Brooke had started dating the _other _Scott she had been sort of out of the loop party wise. Rachel had taken her position, but even she wasn't as into it as Brooke had been. Brooke was simply the undisputable party queen of Tree Hill, a title no one could ever take from her.

"Tell please. Should we read some literature? Or I know! We can do our calculus homework," Rachel sneered with an eye roll. Brooke paid no attention to the redhead's remark, but gave her credit for actually having the balls to say something about her previous relationship to her face. She knew the rest of her 'friends' were all discussing it behind her back, but Rachel's honesty of making fun of her to her face was sort of refreshing. Plus, Rachel was treating it as a joke instead of walking around on egg shells like the word Lucas would bring her to tears or something. "There's a frat party at Duke. Who's game?" Brooke asked, a small smile playing across her perfectly glossed lips. Nathan's face which had been playfully curious expectantly waiting Brooke's fabulous plan fell a little bit. The face of a girl with honey blonde hair and a beautiful smile who was nestled on his bed, underneath the covers her tongue intertwined with his flashed in his mind her words floating through his head like a sweet song he had to strain to hear the words to.

"_3000 miles."_

"_Haley, what are you talking about?"_

"_That's how far away our dream schools are from each other! I looked it up! If you go to Duke and I go to Stanford, we'll be 3000 miles apart."  
"Then I'll go to Stanford. My dreams are you now Haley James."_

"Nate, are you in?" Brooke's sharp tone brought him back to the present, his gaze focusing on her red lips that were so different than the soft pink of Haley's. Her hazel eyes were soft with concern, displaying none of the sharpness that had been in her words. Looking at her now, Nathan could almost see the vulnerable Brooke Davis that he found curled up on the floor clutching a photograph of her, Lucas, and Peyton those same eyes sparkling with tears. He hadn't comforted her, or tried to make her better just met her lips in a hot, demanding kiss that he knew would make her forget all about the pain. It had been the day after they first hooked up, and he had been coming to talk to her about how having sex probably wasn't a good idea. Yet, he hadn't been able to resist her all sad like that, hadn't been willing to take away the one thing that made her feel safe. He couldn't take away her escape, and selfish as it was he couldn't take away his.

So they were having sex nightly, and sometimes in between classes and before practice, and still hadn't talked about any of it.

"Of course I'm in Davis," Nathan rolled his eyes, shaking himself of the memories of the bookworm. Haley was gone, and it was time to move on. Brooke sent him a dazzling smile; he couldn't help but grin in return. Moving on wasn't so bad when you had a sexy as hell Brooke Davis who needed you just as much as you needed them without strings attached.

"But Brooke's it's a school night," Bevin spoke up, her voice a bit hesitant. "It's Thursday Bev. Barely counts," Brooke shrugged. Last week, Brooke had sworn off partying for good and now she was suggesting a frat party on a random Thursday night. It was a big change, and it was totally welcome. Studious Brooke Davis had just been odd, almost as odd as studious Nathan Scott. "I totally approve. Just tell your parent's we're all going to my house to study or something. Brooke can even give us pointers on color coding," Rachel smirked, but her eyes glittered with anticipation and approval. She was loving this version of Brooke Davis. "If anyone's giving color coding suggestions it's Nathan," Brooke waggled her eyebrows, and Nathan laughed. Brooke could make that joke because she had been close with Haley, and had teased her about her study systems to her face meaning poking fun of her now wasn't so terrible.

"I'm game," Ashley volunteered her voice in unison with Teresa and Tim's equally eager ones. "Cool with me," Vegas shrugged his lazy drawl unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. Brooke smiled in satisfaction, just as Nathan's hand slid over to her bare leg. She nudged him casually, but his hand just moved further up. "But let's _stop _talking about tonight," Brooke nudged Nathan again, her hidden message glaringly clear. But he just smirked and moved the hand up an inch further. "Get off the current subject," Brooke continued, ignoring her friend's curious glances. "I hope I'll get off at the party tonight," Nate chuckled, causing Tim to practically light up with joy. He had missed being his best friend's wing man. Rachel rolled her eyes and muttered, "Pathetic." Brooke laughed, and for a second she felt like maybe she could get used to this life again.

Then her phone buzzed just as Nathan's hand slipped under her skirt, the name Haley flashing across the caller id.

Brooke gasped, and shot up from her seat, Nathan's hand falling like a brick to her newly vacated spot. No one noticed him wince in pain however, their eyes focused on Brooke weaving her way to the outskirts of the quad and out of sight. Brooke wasn't stupid, she knew Nate had been calling Haley repeatedly since she left. She also knew from the way Lucas kept checking his phone that he hadn't heard from her either. Haley hadn't gotten in touch with anyone before she left, unless she had talked to Peyton which Brooke found highly unlikely since Peyton wasn't very forthcoming with emotion. That meant out of everyone in Tree Hill, Haley had chosen Brooke which made her feel like a terrible friend considering she could still taste Haley's strawberry lip gloss on Nathan's lips when she hooked up with her friend's ex boyfriend.

"Hey Hales," Brooke said a bit breathlessly, hoping the words I slept with Nathan a lot didn't somehow blurt out of her mouth as she picked up. "Brooke, I know I left and I shouldn't have and I know Nathan's probably really pissed and I'm sorry, but I need you to do something for me," Haley pleaded. Her voice was thick with tears, and Brooke knew she would agree to anything her friend said just to ease the guilt that was beginning to swallow her whole. The past few days she was pretending Haley was just some tutor who had gotten wrapped up in popularity and screwed over her oldest friend, but hearing her voice had brought her back to reality. Haley wasn't just some tutor, she was the third to her and Peyton's newly formed trio. She was their moral compass, who had survived a sleepover from hell, a twisted ankle and pain medication, and lots of brawls, tears, and cheerleading meltdowns. Brooke's stomach was in knots, and the beginnings of sweat were forming on her palms.

"Haley, it's all right. Just calm down, tutor girl. Whatever you need," Brooke replied smoothly, in her best comforting tone. "I need you to take care of Lucas," She sniffled. Brooke tipped her head towards the vibrant blue sky and cursed her life. Why oh why did Haley have to be in the dark? "Hales, a lot has happened in the last few days and …" Brooke trailed off, the sounds Haley was making distinguishable as sobs. Haley was crying. Brooke was about to tell her everything, about how Lucas had cheated and she had sex with Nathan but the sobs stopped her short. Haley was in the middle of nowhere, chasing her dreams. Who was Brooke to ruin the perfect illusion Haley had created of life back in Tree Hill? The one where Nathan was drowning in the bottom of a bottle, Brooke was happy with Lucas, and Peyton was still on the prowl for love? Haley could sit on the tour bus and imagine Brooke and Peyton at Peyton's house watching movies and missing her, because that would hurt less than knowing in some way her departure had cause the biggest scandal to ever rock Tree Hill.

"I'll take care of him, Hales," Brooke replied softly, but she wasn't referring to Lucas. He could go rot in hell for all Brooke cared. But she would take care of Nathan. "I need this Brooke. All my life I've done everything for other people. I got good grades to make my parents proud, I became a cheerleading squad for you, I tutored Nathan for Lucas, and I just want one thing for myself. Is that too much to ask Brookie?" Haley's voice wavered, and Brooke blinked back tears. "Chase your dreams Hales. Write a song about all the fun times we had," Brooke said softly, causing Haley to giggle a little. "You can count on it," Haley murmured. "I love you tutor girl," Brooke told her, because she did. "You too Tigger. Try not to be too bad while I'm gone," Haley laughed. "No promises Hales," Brooke laughed, clicking off knowing somehow it would be the last time she talked to Haley for a long time and being perfectly okay with it. By the time Haley came back Brooke and Nathan would be done, and no one would even know their brief thing had even occurred.

"How can you live with yourself?" A sharp voice asked filled with anger. Brooke whirled around, only to be faced with none other than Peyton Sawyer.

_Oh shit. _

"You're sleeping with Nathan and you can just talk to Haley like it's no big deal," Peyton snapped, her tone filled to the brim with pent up frustration and petty accusations. "Don't be ridiculous," Brooke huffed, attempting to breeze by the blonde and put the whole episode behind them. "I've been begging for your forgiveness Brooke! Begging! I don't know what more you want me to do. And now you're sleeping with Nathan? He's dating Haley Brooke! It's the same thing! There is no difference between you and me," Peyton raised her voice, bordering on the edge of hysteria. Brooke narrowed her eyes into slits, preparing to lash out a retort that would burn Peyton alive when she suddenly realized the curly haired blonde was not alone, instead she was accompanied by a taller, brooding male blonde who's normally trouble expression was replaced with one of total anger spurred on by fierce loyalty to a girl that had abandoned him. His hand was resting gently on Peyton's waist, and the slight touch of his hand on her ex best friend burned a hole straight into Brooke's heart.

"Brooke, I feel horrible about what we did to you! But you can't steal other people's boyfriend's for twisted justice. I know we hurt you pretty girl," Lucas's tone softened at the endearment, his hand reaching out almost as if he was going to stroke her face. "Don't call me that," Brooke yelled, slapping his hand back down to his side. "How can you even speak to her knowing you're sleeping with her boyfriend? Let me guess, she's alone and sick, and you're bringing her assignments before running off to screw her boyfriend? You're such a fucking hypocrite," Peyton sneered, and Brooke's blood boiled. Peyton knew she had gone too far by the way Brooke's eyes turned nearly red with rage. She also knew she was incapable of stopping. The past three days Brooke had treated her like shit. She was at the reject table, immersed in her world of drawings and loneliness regretting every single brush of Lucas's lips against hers knowing it had hurt her best friend. She deserved every second of the silent treatment, every cold stare from her fellow cheerleader, and every blank look from a basketball player who had once worshipped the ground she walked on. She deserved every single dirty look, every single hiss of the word slut, and every single moment she spent isolated from people who used to be her friends. Yet, if Brooke was still living the high life while doing the same thing, causing Peyton to feel wretchedly horrible even though she was in the very same spot she was, Peyton was beyond pissed.

"You don't know fucking anything do you? You're so wrapped up in your own fucking problems, anxious to blame other people for your own mistakes you can't even see the fucking truth," Brooke spat, her head spinning from being so close to them after what they had done and what they were currently accusing her of. "You're fucking Nathan! Where the hell is Haley Brooke? How the hell is this any different?" Peyton exclaimed.

"Haley fucking left! She's gone! Chris Keller, remember him? Offered her a spot on his tour and she took it. She kissed him before she left," Brooke replied hotly, not in defense of her actions but to cause pain to Lucas and Peyton who both blanched at the news. "She left?" Lucas's voice was hallow, dead. Every single decision Haley had ever made with the exception of dating Nathan, she had talked to him about. She had always needed him to help her make the right choice. Haley had been livid at him for what he was doing with Peyton, they had a terrible fight right before he got in the accident. Was it enough to justify her leaving without a goodbye? He had been calling her constantly, and she hadn't picked up.

"She didn't call you to say goodbye?" Brooke's tone was mocking, nothing left in her to feel pain for Lucas after all he made her suffer. "Obviously, tutor girl didn't give as much of a shit as you thought she did," Brooke snickered, before once again breezing past them. She turned a few feet to give them a final mocking smile. "Oh, and Peyton don't think for one fucking second I am anything like you," Brooke hissed, before strolling back towards the quad.

"Go away Luke," Peyton rolled her eyes, before going in the opposite direction. The fight was gone from her voice, and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. She had gone up to bat against Brooke to win back everything her betrayal had lost her, and hadn't been victorious. She wasn't the hero, she wasn't going to win back Brooke's affections and her popularity with blackmail. Peyton had thought she had a final card to play, but it turned out it was a mere joker a card that wasn't even useful in the game. Lucas squinted after her, and felt sympathy. Lucas had nothing to lose but Brooke when he was screwing Peyton. He hadn't realized that by being with him Peyton was risking everything. He had wanted her so bad, tried to convince her against stopping their affair. She didn't want to hurt Brooke, he hadn't cared. He hadn't wanted to hurt Peyton, but it was obvious he had. He was incredibly selfish.

As he watched the two beauties of Tree Hill walk away from him in opposite directions he realized he had never hated someone more than he hated himself right now.


	5. I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby

**Disclaimer: **Just to let you know, OTH was not my idea.

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby_

_I can't grant your every wish_

_I'm not your knight in shining armor_

_So I just leave you with this kiss_

**3OH!3**

Rachel eyed the party scene with slight distaste. It was a pretty cool party; she had to give Brooke credit. Brooke herself was off somewhere dancing all over Nathan as if no one read between the lines and figured out they were totally screwing each other's brains out behind the scenes. Rachel wasn't one to judge, especially when she whole heartedly approved seeing as she always thought that two peas of the same pod should stick together. She had never been a believer in opposites attract, and had grown tired of the whole "I'm reformed" charade that both Nathan and Brooke were putting on with the River rats as she had dubbed that gang of disreputable leeches. Vegas and Bevin had disappeared to one of the vacant rooms, and Rachel felt a shiver of anticipation as she awaited teasing Bevin about it later. She could even let Brooke in on the joke, which would make the whole thing even more hilarious when they both teamed up on the slightly idiotic blonde.

Sighing, Rachel flopped down onto a faded couch with some curious looking stains she preferred not to look at too closely. She was at a college party, and normally she'd be doing belly shots with some of the football team. Tonight, however she just wasn't into it. Her eyes slid over the crowd until she spotted Brooke, who was leaning against a table sipping a beer and looking way too thoughtful for a raging party. Rachel was moving towards her before she realized they weren't even friends, just jaded party girls who had tried to be more than the life of the party before realizing they weren't capable of it. Rachel had learned her lesson back in sophomore year, Brooke was learning hers now.

"Hey slut," Rachel yelled over the pumping music. It was a greeting, not an insult and Brooke's eyes snapped back into focus a soft smile playing on her flawless face. "I'd rather be a slut than a good for nothing whore with no friends," Brooke snapped, her words playful. "When was the last time you had sex because you're being an uptight bitch," Rachel smirked, leaning against the wall beside Brooke. "Last night," Brooke slurred, taking a swig out of her beer as her eyes roamed the crowd to find Nathan. "So are you guys together?" Rachel asked nonchalantly, as if Brooke had told her that she was sleeping with Nathan at their sleepover last week. "We haven't talked about it," Brooke sighed, taking a bigger swig from her beer her eyes glazing over a bit. "How long," Rachel inquired, hoping she didn't sound like an interviewer. She was trying to be casual about pumping Tree Hill's princess for information, but Brooke was too drunk to even really care how strange Rachel was acting. She didn't seem to remember that Rachel and her were bitter enemies, and most of the times wanted to punch each other's lights out. It didn't matter because Brooke didn't answer the question regardless, instead deciding to switch topics.

"You know a long time ago I came to a party like this with Peyton," Brooke's words were soft, but Rachel was listening. They were surrounded by pounding music and yells of college students, but Rachel could hear every word. She didn't have friends often, but she thought that maybe listening was sort of what they did. She saw the vulnerable expression in Brooke's eyes and knew that she just needed someone to listen, someone to hear her. She had been Brooke, lost and wondering if they could ever be more than a good lay. She had wanted to be more than a party girl who was going to reach her peak in high school once upon a time. Something in Brooke mirrored herself in a way that made her want to be all the things to Brooke that no one ever was to her.

"Our friendship was rocky, and she was might have been with Nathan, I don't really remember anymore," Brooke sighed, obviously thinking too hard for someone who's brain was saturated with beer and maybe even a few shots. Rachel had heard bits and pieces of a former Tree Hill before Lucas Scott was anything more than a bastard half brother and Haley James was just a lowly tutor girl that Nathan would look down on in the hallway. She found it odd two rejects would make their way into such an elite social group, and even odder that both of them had managed to screw over their more popular lovers. An image of Tree Hill before Haley and Lucas flitted through her mind. She wasn't there, but she could use her imagination. Nathan and Peyton would get into stupid fights, Brooke would sleep with anyone who smiled in the right way, and Nathan was a jack ass who cared about nothing but basketball. Rachel hadn't been able to picture the sweet and sensitive jock as an asshole, but Bevin assured her it had definitely happened. Rachel observed that he seemed to be back to his old ways, and Rachel didn't know which Nathan was better.

"But we came here, and I met this guy. Lucas had just rejected me for Peyton, god I should have seen it then right? But no, Brooke always too stupid to see when people don't want her," Brooke sighed, finishing off her beer. Rachel's eyes widened. She didn't know why Brooke was dumping all this shit on her. They weren't even friends. It dawned on Rachel that she had no way to comfort this broken brunette; all she could do was listening. "Then this guy he was in high school! So I told him to screw off, he answered a call from his mom. He snuck into a college party too. It was so annoying. I left Peyton for like five seconds. I thought she could fucking take care of herself. I thought, she'd be able to handle herself. I mean, she partied almost as much as I did," Brooke took a deep gasping breath. Rachel was suddenly extremely alert. This wasn't just a random memory. This was a secret. This was something Bevin didn't know, Tim wouldn't understand, and Brooke hadn't even told Nathan. This was bigger than some random friendship recollection. This was haunting Brooke.

This was something Brooke wouldn't tell Rachel unless she was really drunk.

"Some guy got her into his room. He said he had some awesome hidden live music or something only Peyton would give a shit about, and he drugged her," Brooke's voice trailed off as a tear trickled down her face. It was a fucking frat party and there was Brooke, crying in the corner. Rachel's eyes flashed around wildly, and she thought about ushering Brooke out of there. But she knew this was something Brooke needed to tell, and if Rachel interrupted her she never would. "She didn't want to come, she doesn't care about parties I just wanted to cheer her up and then someone drugs her and tries to rape her and I brought her here," Brooke's words clouded with emotion, and she was clearly on the breaking point of beginning to sob. "Brooke, come on," Rachel urged, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the frat house. She knew Brooke didn't want to be the weird chick crying in the corner at a college party, and the strong façade of indifference she had mastered would crumble. She would no longer be able to play the cool, unaffected ex girlfriend instead be pitied by her peers by being hurt by someone so beneath her. Rachel hoped she wouldn't stop telling her the story, but it was a risk she had to take.

Rachel threaded an arm through the brunettes as they made their way out of the party. They walked in silence until they reached the parking lot where their cars were parked. Without speaking, they hoisted themselves up onto the hood of Rachel's Denali. Brooke tipped her face up towards the sky, her eyes transfixed on the stars. "I called Lucas. He saved her, and all this time I always thought he just came because I asked. I thought somehow it mattered than he came when I called, but he only came because I said it was about Peyton," Brooke's words were bitter. Rachel opened her mouth, to say something but Brooke was continuing on before she got the chance to offer whatever pointless words she was going to. "He asked why I called him. I said because I knew he'd come. And I did. I knew he'd come, because Peyton was involved not even because he was dependable. It's always been her, but for some stupid reason I thought it would be me. I wanted it to be me, but all along it was always her. It's always been her, with Nathan and now Lucas and Haley and everyone," Tears streamed down her face, and Rachel pulled Brooke towards her letting the brunette cry onto her shoulder. It didn't matter that she didn't know what the hell Brooke was talking about when she said that Haley and Nathan liked Peyton more. It didn't matter that Rachel hated Brooke, and Brooke hated Rachel. All that mattered was Brooke needed someone, and Rachel was the only one who listened.

Underneath that starry sky, a new friendship was officially born.

"Where'd you go last night?" Nathan asked Brooke at her locker the next morning. He had looked everywhere for his sexy dancing partner, only to hear she left. He was sort of pissed she left without telling him, until he realized their arrangement didn't exactly have a rule book. She was probably hooking up with someone else, and Nathan didn't really give a crap if she was. He was just a little pissed she didn't tell him.

"I went to Rachel's," Brooke replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "You hate Rachel," Nathan reminded her, as he closed Brooke's locker door for her earning a smile of gratitude from the bubbly brunette. "We're sort of friends I think," Brooke giggled. Rachel and her had gotten out of there, texting Bevin to go home with Tim, Vegas and Nathan. She replied saying she was going home with Vegas anyways, so Brooke didn't feel too bad. Bevin would regret divulging that bit of gossip into Tree Hill's newest duo when everyone in school found out, but then again she was so stupid she probably wouldn't even get that she had been betrayed.

"I used to," Brooke waggled her eyebrows, leaning up to brush her lips against Nathan's softly. "But I missed you," she whispered because she had. His tender touches seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive right now. "There's always the closet," Nathan ran a finger down her side. They were still a secret somewhat, because Nathan didn't know about Brooke's confrontation with Peyton and Lucas yesterday. Brooke didn't plan on telling him, and she also didn't plan on coming out as a couple by sneaking a make out session before first period.

Not like they were anything remotely close to a couple or anything.

"I have to get to class boy toy, but we're on for later," Brooke murmured seductively, her eyes flashing briefly to where Lucas was walking down the hall way. Nathan followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes. "How does it feel to be the most hated person in the school again?" Nathan called. Lucas ignored him, dialing his combination as all eyes focused in on the broody blonde, ex boyfriend of the golden girl who had chose the blonde over the legendary brunette. Peyton was hot, and a better girlfriend but no one dared to cross Brooke Davis. Especially Nathan Scott's nobody half brother, who was already on thin ice.

"You're definitely going to win Haley back with that attitude," Lucas mumbled. Nathan's fist clenched as Brooke's eyes widened. She reached out to grab Nathan's arm, but he was moving past her. She was dimly aware of Rachel appearing to slouch beside her and witness the upcoming drama but she didn't acknowledge her. She was too busy praying Nathan or Lucas wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Don't you say a word about Haley," Nathan warned, his voice dangerously low. "What are you going to do? Huh Nate? Date the girl that's like my sister? Make my life hell? Throw me in a fucking swamp in the middle of nowhere? Oh wait, you did all that!" Lucas whirled around, yelling. "You deserved it," Nathan replied smugly. "I have nothing left to lose," Lucas spoke earnestly, his eyes flashing to Brooke's worried face on the outskirts of the crowd. "Want to bet?" Nathan said under his breath, and in an almost indecipherable motion he crooked his head towards Peyton who was at her locker pretending to be disinterested in the exchange. Lucas caught his meaning and felt all his muscles tighten. "You wouldn't," Lucas whispered, blowing out his words in an anxious breath. "You have no idea what I'm capable of bastard," Nathan spat, before turning and walking away.

He didn't notice that Brooke had already stormed off in the opposite direction.

Lucas slumped against his locker, wondering when school was going to go back to normal. He never thought he'd missed getting so ignored.

Out of habit, he flipped open his phone and dialed Haley's number. It went straight to voicemail, and he wondered for the thousandth time that week why she hadn't called him, but chose to call Brooke. Haley and Brooke were friends, but they didn't grow up together. Haley should have called him. It was the nice thing to do, tell your best friend you were leaving town forever. He also wondered why Brooke and Nathan were being so chummy all of sudden. She hated him for the way he treated Lucas last week and now they were always together. He looked to the spot where Brooke was and realized she must have vacated sometime in the last few minutes, maybe even after Nathan's threat about getting Peyton back. He wondered if she felt the same white hot rage flowing through her veins as he did now.

He watched Peyton close her locker, and walk leisurely off to class. Her blonde hair was extra curly today, but her green eyes were as dead as they had been the past few days ever since her fall out with Brooke. Lucas understood why she wouldn't speak to him, and he wished the bubbly brunette would just give Peyton a break. She had really tried to resist him, he had just pushed her to her breaking point to the point where she was helpless. Peyton was wrong, but it wasn't completely her fault and he wished Brooke would see that.

Then again, Brooke had never been the best listener.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening," Brooke apologized, as Bevin had to repeat her last sentence a few times before she made any effort to respond. "What I said was, we need to change the opening to the routine for the game tonight. Haley's not going to be there, right?" Bevin informed her. Brooke's mind was so far away from cheerleading that she couldn't bring herself to care about something that yesterday would have been a rather large disaster. "Just sub in Gretchen. She knows the part," Rachel interjected from the desk beside Brooke. Brooke smiled gratefully and resumed doodling on her notebook.

Rachel sighed, and wondered when she started to care why Brooke was in such a shitty mood. Last week, when things were some semblance of normal Brooke's glum mood wouldn't have impacted her in any way. In fact, she probably would have taken the opportunity to be a bigger bitch if only to agitated her. Now, she just wanted to know why Brooke looked so pissed and maybe try to talk her out of doing something stupid. It could be the fact that last night over hot chocolate Brooke had poured her heart out and then crashed in Rachel's spare bed. Sure, Brooke was drunk off her ass and not making sense for most of it but Rachel had gotten the gist. Although, she hadn't ever admitted if she actually liked Nathan which was sort of irritating since Rachel really wanted to know.

"What happened?" Rachel muttered out of the side of her mouth. This morning had been normal, almost as if they were best friends the way they woke up and Brooke groaned about being hung over before reluctantly hopping over to Rachel's closet to borrow some clothes without even asking. Then they had gone out to breakfast, laughed over the awkward couple in front of them in line, and made it to school right on time for once. It had been a pleasant morning, and having a friend wasn't all that bad.

It almost made up for the lack of sex last night, but only slightly.

"I think Nathan's going to go after Peyton," Brooke replied under her breath. Rachel crinkled her nose. "Ick, why would he even want to go after that fauxdilocks?" Rachel sneered, causing Brooke to laugh because that was exactly what she had dubbed Peyton after the betrayal.

Nathan was fuming after his run in with Lucas. What the hell right did that asshole have to speak down to him? Once upon a time they had been friends, almost actual brothers. Now he never wanted to see the kid's face again, especially after what he did to Brooke. Speaking of Brooke, he had texted her twenty minutes ago to meet him in the hallway and she had never showed causing him to look like a loser as he strolled aimlessly. This incident only heightened his horrible mood, so when he saw Brooke right before lunch laughing with Rachel as if nothing was wrong it made his blood boil dangerously high.

Grabbing her arm, he whirled her around and pulled her into him. "Where were you?" He demanded, his voice a hiss. "Get off me," She huffed, twisting out of his grasp and standing to face him defiantly. "I told you to meet me," Nathan whined, knowing he sounded like a pathetic child. She raised an eyebrow, obviously noticing this too. "I had a quiz. No need to go all Chris Brown on me," Brooke rolled her eyes. "What the hell's the matter?" Nathan asked, because her eyes were flashing even with all the nonchalant attitude she was acting. "Why didn't you text Peyton instead?" She hissed, and he knew exactly what was going on.

Hell, he was pissed. Brooke had ditched him last night, he had an irrepressible hard on because he couldn't bear to sleep with any of the Duke girls that wouldn't be nearly as good as her, and then she ditched him again. He could barely stand to look at her in that tight tank top that showed off all her curves when all he wanted was to grab her and drag her into a closet and now she wanted to debate a stupid thing he said just to piss Lucas off this morning. "Brooke come on. It's not like we're dating in case you missed that memo. We're just friends," Nathan replied arrogantly. He knew he was going too far. He knew it, but he couldn't stop. It was a rush being the ass he used to be. He felt like himself again, felt like no one could touch him just like no had been able to before.

"I don't fuck all my friends," Brooke hissed. "That's not what the rest of my team says," Nathan snickered. Brooke gaped, but recovered quickly. "Trust me baby, I bet my team says worse. Let's just say you're a little _smaller _than expected," Brooke smirked, raising her voice just a few of his team mates passed by. They all gaped before bursting out in laughter and running off to presumably spill the exchange to everyone they knew. "No wonder Lucas chose Peyton," Nate spat. "It's no wonder Haley left you behind and chose an ego maniac over you," Brooke shot back. "I can always find someone to fuck, but your options are limited. How many guys are left in this school that you haven't taken for a ride babe?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "All of them are probably a much better fuck than you sweetie," Brooke said in an icy tone. "So it wasn't you moaning my name for the past week?" Nathan asked, a few freshman who were strolling by dissolving into giggles. "Find a new whore to screw with, and take your benefits and shove them up your ass. You're as good for nothing as Haley said," Brooke smirked, before turning on her heel and walking briskly towards the lunch table.

Nathan glowered, wondering when the last time he had been properly schooled in a battle of wits had been and how Brooke Davis had been able to effectively keep up with him and eventually rip him to shreds. He had struck some pretty low blows back there, and she dodged every one perfectly, shooting back even lower ones. She really got him with her small man parts comment, especially when his team was never going to let him live that down. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill her or marry her at this point. Either way, she had at least earned his respect, something he would never tell anyone.

He was pissed as hell, and suddenly actually going after Peyton wasn't looking too bad.

"I heard about you and Nathan's 'little talk'," Rachel smirked, leaning against the locker beside Brooke as they got ready for cheer practice. Brooke had been planning to blow it off, but there was a game tonight and unfortunately she had to attend. Yesterday afternoon she had shown up late to practice because her and Nathan had taken a detour to his car before getting changed, and had wound up making plans to go to the party together night. Brooke wouldn't mind standing and watching Lucas and Peyton have eye sex all night at the game if she knew was going to have steamy car sex when it was all over, but without the promise of mind blowing sex the whole thing seemed unbearable. Nathan had been an ass earlier, and she had been a bitch right back. No one got to treat her like shit and get away with it. She wasn't going to be walked all over, ever again.

"It's not like we're together. He can go after Peyton if that's what he fucking wants," Brooke said testily. She didn't mind that they weren't together, and she sure as hell wasn't going to lose sleep over their non existent relationship status. It was the fact that yet another boy was ready to screw her over for Peyton. This one who knew how much it would hurt since he had been there when it had happened last time and still wasn't going to stop and consider her feelings because he couldn't give a shit.

"To screw with Lucas," Rachel nodded, because in her twisted mind it made sense. What didn't make sense was why he couldn't just be happy screwing Brooke, and why suddenly getting revenge on his asshole half brother was more important than the brunette bombshell occupying his bed every night. Brooke nodded; slamming her locker and straightening her extra short cheer shorts. Rachel rolled her eyes. Brooke hadn't gotten this dolled up for cheerleading practice since she was seducing Lucas. Her new partner in crime was obviously hell bent on showing her fuck buddy what he was missing.

Brooke looked around the empty locker room and reflected that this time last week everything was completely different. She would have been with Peyton and Haley, fretting about Lucas and hoping he woke up. She was a mess, dividing her time between Lucas's bedside, her homework, and cheerleading not to mention school itself six hours she would have blown off to stay with Luke if it wasn't for the watchful eye of his mother who already thought she was a bad influence. Getting Luke drunk and permanently inking his body might not have been the smartest idea, but it wasn't like she forced him into anything. He had been perfectly willing the entire time. Brooke remembered last week like it was an odd dream. Suddenly, small things she had been oblivious to last week because she was so petrified for Lucas were blatantly apparent. Haley and Peyton were both a wreck and Brooke had just assumed it was because of Lucas, but Peyton must have been all torn up about her lover being so close to death while trying to keep detached because they were supposedly merely friends. Then there was Haley, who had seemed distant because she was deciding whether to run away to go on tour with Chris Keller or not but Brooke had just thought she wasn't dealing with Lucas's coma very well. Then again, Haley never went to visit him and she seemed aloof towards Peyton, almost as if…

She knew.

Haley must have known what they were doing. Lucas must have told her and Haley being so big on morals must have flipped a shit and if it was right before the accident she must have felt unbelievably guilty. Then there was the obvious disdain towards Peyton Brooke had overlooked. Everyone was so brilliantly apparent in hindsight. She felt woozy all of a sudden. How had she been so fucking stupid?

"Brooke?" Rachel's voice sounded like it was miles away. Her head was pounding and her breath was shortening. Why did Haley lie again on the phone? Why didn't she call Peyton? Peyton had thrown the benefit concert for Lucas where Chris Keller had met Haley. She was the cause of her music career and Haley should have been abundantly grateful. Why didn't she show it? Why the hell did she just leave town, leave Nathan, leave them all without a goodbye? If her and Brooke were friends why the hell couldn't she tell her that Peyton and Lucas were making utter fools out of her?

Brooke ignored Rachel and stormed out of the locker room, her gaze focused on one solitary figure. The one that had ruined everything, the root of all evil in Tree Hill. She introduced Chris and Haley, hooked up with Lucas and screwed everything happy up completely. She sucked the life out of them all.

"Haley knew didn't she?" Brooke hissed, her voice dangerously low as she reached Peyton. Rachel was chasing after her, and the cheerleaders had gone silent to listen to their discussion. Nathan's eyes widened and he focused less on practice and more on the impeding cat fight. Lucas's eyes trained onto them from his spot on the bench and he suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Brooke," Peyton murmured, not knowing what to say but slowly edging away. Brooke had been sort of calm about everything. She had been an icy bitch, but she hadn't lost her composure. She hadn't gotten angry. She had been upset, she had been cold but she hadn't blown up at her yet. Peyton saw that something had broke inside her best friend and knew she had to get the hell out of this gym as fast as possible or she would face the complete wrath of Brooke Davis.

"She was my friend, and she knew," Tears were forming in Brooke's eyes. Peyton realized she had misjudged Brooke's emotions. She wasn't pissed, she was devastated. "She wanted to tell you," Lucas's voice came from behind them. Peyton wanted to tell him to go away, but she couldn't find her voice. Nathan felt himself edging closer to the drama. Whitey wasn't In the gym yet, going over last minute plays in his office. He could easily go in there and stand next to Brooke. He could be there for her.

But he wasn't going to. Because he didn't care.

"She wanted us to tell you. She flipped a shit," Lucas explained. Brooke looked away. "You threw the benefit concert. You stole my boyfriend. How do you even live with yourself?" Brooke whispered, throwing down her pom poms before storming out of the gym. She couldn't stay there anymore, watching Lucas rush to Peyton's defense and her helpless eyes. She couldn't think about the fact that she had been duped and that after an entire week of pretending not to give a shit she had just admitted to the gym she actually cared.

"Okay girls, we're going to practice the routine. Leave Brooke's spot open, and don't you dare breathe a word about her mini melt down," Rachel called cheerfully, her eyes drifting towards the door the brunette had just vacated. Her eyes met Nathan's across the gym and her message was clear: it may look like this is their fault, but you and I know it's yours.

He looked away. As far as he was concerned, Brooke could handle herself.


	6. VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

Okay, so I royally screwed up this story. I plan to repeat myself on the heading on chapter six just so if anyone skips this they will be informed. Basically, I accidentally uploaded chapter five instead of chapter four last time I updated. This means that chapter four never got uploaded, and everyone who read this story might have been a teensy bit confused at the last chapter because most things were explained in the previous chapter that I never uploaded. I apologize for this, and if you could please just go back and read the story from chapter four it might clarify some things. I apologize so much, and hope you still give me a chance to redeem myself. Thank you all reviewers, and subscribers and I promise that an update of Every Avenue that Leads to You is coming soon! Thank you!


	7. Jasey Rae

**A/N:** Okay, so I royally screwed up this story. Like really badly. Basically, I uploaded the wrong chapter and missed an entire chapter completely. That means that Heroes Get Remembered, Legends Never Died which contains a lot of valuable information never made it into the story. I spent today fixing that mistake, **so please go back and read chapter four**. It will help you understand a few things about what happened in the last chapter. I apologize for your confusion, if there was any and for any inconvenience! But please, I adore your reviews so keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: **Did not write OTH.

_Call me a name_

_Kill me with words_

_Forget about me, it's what I deserve_

**All Time Low**

"Haley – I need to talk to you. A lot of shits been going on and I just – look I just need you to call me back. I found out about Peyton and Lucas and … I can't take care of him," Brooke's voice broke and she hung up before she broke down into sobs. She sat on the beach behind Nathan's beach house, in her short cheerleading shorts and little tank top knowing she had to get back soon. She still had to go to the game, no matter how badly she just wanted to sit here and cry. She remembered sitting her with Nathan in this exact spot when she was kid, watching the waves crash into the shore when everything just got to be too much. She'd run here whenever her parents fought too loud, at the vacation house they used to own right down the street. Nathan would always understand, and here in this place she'd just watch the stars and convince herself she'd be okay and eventually she would be.

She half expected to hear foot steps and hear Nathan's joking inquiry if she had a house of her own. But after several moments of nothing but the waves against the shore, she realized with a somewhat sinking heart he wasn't going to save her this time. For the first time Brooke Davis was going to have to save herself.

"She better show up to the game or your ass is getting booted off this team," Rachel breathed in Peyton's ear as they changed into their uniforms in the locker room. "Look, last week you were hell bent on making Brooke miserable so stop acting like you're any better than me," Peyton snarled. "I didn't hook up with the one guy she actually cared about did I? That's what makes me better than you," Rachel replied sharply. "I know what I did was wrong! And I regret it every day but that's not going to fix it. God Rach, she was my best friend and she's in pain and I just want to fix it but I can't because I caused it! I made her this way! She's never going to open her heart up ever again, all because I was a selfish bitch! You don't have to tell me this Rachel. I get it okay? And I'm going to have to live with it. So fuck off," Peyton spat before stalking away.

Rachel blew on her nails. Peyton was obviously troubled, but if she thought Rachel was going to back off she was just as dumb as her hair color made her out to be.

"Do you know if Brooke's okay?" Lucas asked hesitantly, looking extremely uncomfortable as he eyed his brother somewhat anxiously. Nathan's eyes glittered. "She'll be fine," Nathan replied tightly. "Did you talk to her?" Lucas asked hopefully. Brooke was clearly a mess and she could be anywhere yet Nathan was still going on like this basketball game was the most important thing they had to deal with. "No, I didn't. Brooke's a big girl, she can handle herself," Nathan snarled.

"Apparently Nathan's not a big boy," A team mate sniggered, having overheard. Nathan glared at the offender but he just smirked before walking off to talk to another one of his team mates. "Come on Nate, drop your shorts. Heard there's not that much to see," Someone yelled. "No wonder Haley left for Keller," A whisper could be heard. Nathan felt his blood boil. He was raging and it was all her fault.

_Brooke._

"Don't flip a shit team, your glorious leader has arrived," Brooke chirped, entering the locker room with more pep than she felt. She wore her skimpy uniform and the trademark 'R' on her cheek, accompanied by her most dazzling grin that could hopefully convince her team that nervous breakdown they witnessed was just a figment of their imagination. Cheers erupted as she entered, and she took a mock bow.

The coolest thing about ruling a group of the most popular girls in school was unconditional forgiveness.

"Welcome Ravens to what's sure to be an exciting game," An announcer's voice rang over the intercom and streamed through the crowded gym. Nathan's eyes involuntarily searched the sidelines until he spotted Brooke, giggling with Rachel, Bevin, and Teresa in a corner. She was stretching her legs, which rather unfortunately gave him a fantastic view of the perfect ass he had been intending to forget. If she wasn't so damn sexy he might never forgive her, but if she showed up naked in his bed he definitely wouldn't have the willpower to resist her which was a shame really because it was just something she'd do.

"Davis is back," Tim muttered gratefully. "It's not like we need her," Nate shot at his so called best friend who gaped in response. "Just because she insulted your junk doesn't mean that she's not a total hottie," Vegas snorted. "One more joke and your ass will be off this team and into the reject crowd before you can even say you're sorry," Nathan snarled. Vegas chuckled before buzzing off, thankfully. "So how is she really?" Tim asked under his breath almost nervously. "How is she what?" Nathan snapped. "How is she at fucking? Is she just as good as everybody says?" Tim asked, and he was serious. Nathan paused, ready to say she wasn't that good. That the sound of her voice in that breathy whisper didn't give him an instant hard on, that one of those raspy moans couldn't get him off without even the slightest touch, that her name didn't fall breathlessly from his lips as she moved against him and that she hadn't become an addiction, a drug he couldn't get enough of. He could have said all that shit, because he really wanted to but it would have just been all complete utter bullshit.

"No Tim," Nathan shook his head and Tim's eyes widened. "She's better," Nathan assured his friend before running down the court to practice some more before the buzzer.

The game was one of the best the Ravens played. Nathan's aggression added to his intensity and he was quite literally on fire. Even with Lucas benched and one of the freshman in the game they were playing fantastically. The Ravens were missing a cheerleader, but under guidance from their fearless leader it didn't even faze them. They shimmied and kicked and twirled and yelled like they never have before, a burning intensity in their captain's eyes as she commanded her team effortlessly.

Nathan and Brooke spent half of the game pretending they weren't staring at the other and the other half showing off in case the other happened to be watching. Peyton's eyes kept drifting over to Lucas before snapping firmly back to the game. Lucas blatantly stared at the blonde when his attention wasn't focused on the game, thinking about the one time his hands had been tangled in that blonde head of curls.

God, he missed her.

The Ravens won by a startling amount. The crowd erupted in cheers and the cheerleaders themselves yelled their hearts out. The team victorious, ran to the locker chattering excitedly about the after party hosted at Nathan's house but Nathan didn't join them, instead he walked into the deserted hallway where Brooke was in deep conversation with Rachel. He had seen them go there after the game and had been anticipating a confrontation with his favorite brunette. She stopped talking when he approached, but didn't face him.

"Unless you come with an apology I don't want to hear it," Brooke said nonchalantly, fixing her hair and not looking at him. Rachel stood beside her, looking at her nails with a bored expression on her face. "I actually came with a warning," Nathan smirked. "Oh?" Brooke cocked an eyebrow. "Come to my party tonight? And I kick you out," Nathan told her. Rachel looked up, her eyes widening but Brooke played it cool. "All because I _accidently _revealed the size of your penis to your little friends," Brooke sniggered. Rachel decided she no longer wanted any part of this and left them to enter into the girl's locker room. "I thought you could take a joke babe," Brooke whispered, running a finger down his chest as she casually snaked her body closer to his. "I could get anyone I wanted," Nathan's voice tightened as her finger trailed down just an inch before where he needed her to go. "Then go get them," Brooke breathed her lips dangerously close to his.

Nathan didn't want her, more than that he didn't need her. He wanted her to get the fuck away from him, or at least he wanted to want her to get the fuck away. Instead he found himself pulling her closer and kissing the hell out of her, his hand riding up her bare thigh as she hooked her leg around his waist. He maneuvered her against the wall, pressing against her as close as he could. He was shoving down that sexy black lace thong she wore and plunging into her in the hallway of the school before he could remember he wasn't speaking to her anymore.

"I still hate you," She murmured, just as they both came undone and he whispered, "You're still not invited."

The music blasted throughout the mansion, as teenagers milled about drinking from red cups and laughing. Lucas knew he shouldn't be here, first of all because he was still weak from the accident and second because the owner of the house hated him. Peyton probably wouldn't be in attendance either, so there was really no point in him being there but he couldn't help himself.

That's when he saw her. She was on the balcony sipping from a red cup and staring off into the ocean. Her blonde curls gently stirred in the ocean breeze and he had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in his life. He found himself walking towards her, knowing it was a bad idea but not stopping. He was powerless, like a moth to flame drawn to her in an inexplicable way he would never be able to explain.

He was just about to figure out what to say, figure out if there was anything he could say when Nathan was suddenly blocking his view. Before he could stop it, Nathan was smirking standing there beside Peyton as if it was the natural thing in the world. She turned towards him, laughter in her eyes and Lucas wondered if maybe he lost her.

Brooke had contemplated the idea of not showing up, but she didn't want to give Nathan the satisfaction of winning so she strolled into the party in her sexiest red dress turning heads. She was technically crashing, but she really didn't care and neither did anyone else. Nathan must not have informed anyone of the removal of her name from the guest list because she was invited with open arms just like always.

"Hey slut, didn't think you had enough guts to show," Rachel complimented, before handing Brooke a cup of indistinguishable liquid. Brooke peered at the contents of the drink, wondering what exactly Rachel was mixing tonight. "It's called Brooke Davis Gives Good Head. Tim made it," Rachel shrugged. Brooke laughed. "Like he'd know," She rolled her eyes. Usually she would have meandered her way over to a boy by now, starting phase one in getting laid. Tonight, however she couldn't remember why she even decided to come. She was exhausted, she hadn't been sleeping much and she was still hung over from last night's party.

"Have you seen Nathan?" Brooke croaked, before swigging some of her Brooke Davis Gives Good Head. "Does it matter?" Rachel responded blankly, not wanting to alert the brunette that her current squeeze was flirting up a storm with the girl her last squeeze had been cheating on her with. "He's so with Peyton," Brooke sighed, draining the rest of her drink. Suddenly, she wasn't so tired anymore. In fact, she was ready to live it up.

Lucas was drinking heavily. He wasn't into the whole partying scene usually, but he was beginning to regret a lot of things and one of them was cheating on Brooke. He knew he loved Peyton, that she was the girl he was meant for yet he could never decipher if he really wanted Peyton, or the girl he'd been watching from afar since he was in seventh grade. This Peyton never gave him a chance, shrugged him off before he could do anything to convince her to stay.

He slumped against a wall, noticing Brooke lean in and whisper in Tim's ear. Tim started to blush, and Lucas reckoned his ex girlfriend was mentioning that the drinks were poorly named, since he had never actually experienced that particular sensation. Lucas took another swig of Brooke Davis Gives Good Head and remembered how she did. Him and Peyton when they hooked up was different, it was slow and loving and like it meant something whereas Brooke was all fire and passion and heat. He could barely breathe with Brooke, whereas with Peyton he felt like they were at one, falling together in a blur of emotion and sensation.

Brooke looked damn good in that red dress, swaying her hips as she danced her way through the basketball team granting them all a few moments of her precious time. She seemed to be contemplating which one to make a play for, since they were all tripping over themselves to get her attention. She looked at peace there, in the center of it all.

Lucas realized he was staring at her, getting mesmerized by the sight of her cocking her eyebrow and biting her shiny lip. She was so fucking hot, moving the way she did and he couldn't help but remember all those steamy nights she spent in his bed his name echoing in a raspy whispHer. Her eyes met his against the crowded party, and he realized he was falling for it again, forgetting why it was a bad idea and how he was only going to hurt her. He wasn't good for her, he was drunk and this was a horrible idea. But he was captivated, being pulled in by her eyes and stumbling towards her as she glided towards him to meet in the middle.

"You want to talk?" She was cocking that eyebrow again, and he could barely breathe. He knew how this would all play out, and he was planning on putting an end to it. He was ever sensible, ever aware that them hooking up was just going to make everything far more complicated. She was a mess, yelling at Peyton and storming out of cheer practice, bitching out Nathan in the hallway and getting drunk with far more frequency. She was drowning, and he had caused it. He needed to save her, just like he always found himself saving Peyton.

"Lucas," She breathed, and her eyes were suddenly large. Her heart was picking up at that lusty look in his hooded blue eyes. He wanted her again, had taken his eyes off Peyton long enough to see her finally. This was her chance, her moment to win him back and convince him once and for all she was the girl for him, not Peyton. She slid a finger down his arm and smiled up at him, knowing he was hers.

"I remember that," Peyton laughed. "Your dad was so mad when he came home and we were there in the middle of all those balloons laughing hysterically," Nathan recalled. It had been an ill fated apology attempt, considering at the moment before they were about to have make up sex her dad had unexpectedly come home. They leaned against the railing, their eyes trained on the other as they reminisced about the good old days before everything got so complicated. "Brooke's debutant ball was my favorite," Peyton giggled. "When we all snuck into that creepy basement and drank tequila Brooke stole from the bar," Nathan remembered, laughing. That had been a good night, just the three of them hanging out. There was no sexual tension, no drama and Peyton and Nathan were together but happy. They had gotten smashed together for the first time, Peyton in her party dress, Brooke in her elegant ball gown and Nate in his tux because he was her escort of course. It had been a stellar night, full of laughter and inside jokes back in a time when best friends forever was supposed to mean something.

Nathan looked past Peyton, scanning the interior of the house swiftly when he spotted Brooke. She was laying it on thick for someone, but he didn't care who. Brooke had been fun, but they were clearly no longer on speaking terms. He could go and kick her out, but he didn't feel like it. On the off chance Peyton didn't put out, Brooke might be fun to toy around with after the party. '

He looked back at Peyton and smiled, the wind picking up the edges of her blonde curls. She had always been hot, but somehow tonight she looked different maybe more mature. He ran a finger down her soft cheek remembering the exact feel of it. He remembered her favorite spots, her favorite bands even if he hated them, and the look she made right before she got mad. He could pinpoint when they would fight and break up, and then the exact moment when she'd accept his apology. He knew Peyton like the back of his hand, their relationship would be easy to fall back into. Maybe they could be better this time, maybe they could make it work.

He tugged on a curl and leaned in a little closer. "Do you ever think about it?" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Think about what Nathan?" She asked, her voice a little sharp. She wasn't moving away from him, but she wasn't exactly falling into his eyes either. "Us, getting back together," He replied his voice sure. Haley was a brief detour, an interlude in a life that had been perfect before she ruined everything. He was ready to go back to the way everything had been before she came along, screwing up his heart and making him feel all these things he hated feeling. He felt comfortable with Peyton, he knew Peyton and it wouldn't be much a stretch to go back to that.

"Nathan, we're over," Peyton told him, resolutely. She was about to elaborate on the reasons why, when she heard a giggle. A giggle that sounded a lot like the one emitted by her best friend when she was flirty, drunk or most likely both. Peyton turned a little bit, her eyes resting on her former best friend where she pressed against a blonde haired boy. He was looking at her like the sun shined on the ground she walked on, and Peyton did a double take.

That was clearly Lucas, and even more clearly Brooke pressed up against him, their voices too soft to be heard over the pounding music. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, pressed up to the other their eyes locked in the moment right before the kiss. "Still sure you can't do this?" Nathan whispered, his breath hot on her neck. The action didn't arouse her, it sickened her. She was no longer defined by her status as Nathan Scott's girlfriend, she no longer needed him to be there whenever she royally screwed up. She didn't need the popularity, the hassle or the fights her and Nathan would inevitably get into.

If she could, she still wouldn't transport back to before Lucas made the Ravens. Life was just as messy, there just wasn't a sole person to be blamed for everything sucking so much. Sure, her and Brooke were best friends and Peyton would give anything to have that again but Brooke had grown up since she fell for Lucas. Brooke was a better person now, the person Peyton always wanted her to be. Peyton's head spun as she realized that maybe she had fucked everything up just like Brooke said. Maybe it was Lucas who had done most of the destruction, but he didn't deserve all the blame. She had thrown that benefit concert a few weeks ago.

"_We need to do something for Lucas," Brooke announced. She was fidgeting during lunch, twisting her hands and looking around at them anxiously. Haley nodded, looking sick. Peyton kept her mouth shut, because she felt she didn't have any right to input on Lucas's condition. He was in a coma, and it was her fault Haley might have spent her last moments with him fighting. She felt ill at the thought, wanting to talk to Haley about it all but being too afraid. Claiming ignorance was such a better strategy._

"_Peyton, you could throw a concert! I'm sure Karen would let you use Tric," The fire was back in Brooke's eyes, shimmering in the hazel irises. "I don't know Brooke," Peyton hesitated. "What you don't want to help your friend?" Haley raised an eyebrow, her voice harsh. Brooke didn't notice. "What do you say Peyt?" Brooke was begging practically, her hand clutching Peyton's so hard she was afraid it would burst. "Okay, I'll talk to Karen," Peyton nodded, feeling dizzy. "For Lucas," Brooke nodded happily. "For Lucas," Peyton repeated, ignoring the glare she received from Haley._

"Nathan, I'm sorry," Peyton said truthfully. He looked at her, nodding. She wasn't talking about the fact that they weren't going to hook up again. She was referring to the pain she already caused him.

"_Haley and Brooke, this is Chris Keller," Peyton rolled her eyes. "I met him in a music store. He's an ass but he's pretty good," Peyton whispered to her two best friends. "Keller likes what he sees," Chris waggled his eyebrows. Brooke rolled her eyes. "You know how this is the Lucas Scott Benefit?" Brooke asked with a smirk. Chris nodded. "Lucas is my boyfriend," She informed him. "I'm sorry about his troubles but if you ever need someone…" Chris smirked, eying the sexy brunette up and down. "I won't call you," Brooke spat, but she was smiling. Peyton smiled uncomfortably as Haley stopped focusing on the conversation._

"_Haley James, I've heard about you," Chris Keller told her, shaking her small hand. Haley quirked an eyebrow, wondering how this musician had possibly heard of her. She was just a typical teenager, who waitressed on weekends, and dated a basketball player. She wasn't anything but perfectly average. "You sing right?" Chris asked. Haley nodded mutely. Peyton had disappeared; she did have a lot to do. Karen had been appreciative but offered to stay at Luke's bedside in case he woke up, urging the girls to go along. That meant Peyton was completely in charge, along with Deb who was the adult there in case anything went wrong._

"_Peyton told me," Chris explained. "You should sing tonight," Chris advised. "I don't sing in public," Haley replied, turning to go. But he pulled her around, and she felt a heat she couldn't explain in that crowded space backstage. She hated guys like Chris Keller, but as he rubbed circles around her wrist she felt herself looking deep into his eyes and nodding. She'd sing, as long as it would be a duet she heard herself say. _

_Peyton stood nearby, listening to every word and wondering if this wasn't a good thing._

"Peyt," Nathan begged, pulling her closer. Peyton shook her head sadly, standing up to kiss him on the cheek. Then with one last look at where Brooke and Lucas were conversing flirtingly, she decided that this was no long her scene and strolled out of the party. There was nothing left for her anymore.

"_You have an idea how many guys in this room want to nail your girlfriend right now?" Chris asked lazily. Haley had delivered an amazing performance, singing in a way he never knew she could. Nathan stared at his beautiful golden blonde girlfriend laughing with one of the other performers and tried not to let this Keller character get to him. Haley came bouncing over to them kissing him full on the lips. Nathan relished in the kiss, the knowledge that she was his and only his no matter what this Chris guy said. _

"_Chris, I'll see you Monday," Haley waved with a smile, kissing Chris on the cheek. Suddenly, Nathan wasn't so sure anymore._

Peyton got in her car, crying.

In a far away town, Haley sat staring out the window of her tour bus her cell phone lighting up with missed calls. "Why don't you call them back?" Chris asked tiredly. It had been a long day after all, with rehearsals all day and a show at night. He flopped down beside her, rubbing her neck comfortingly. "I don't know what to say," Haley confessed, rubbing her temples. Chris nodded, wrapping an arm around her as her head dropped onto his shoulder.

"You'll be okay Haley James," Chris whispered against her hair. Haley nodded, shutting off her phone and hoping he was right.


End file.
